Elite Beat Agents 2
Elite Beat Agents 2 is the sequel to 2006's Nintendo DS rhythm game Elite Beat Agents. Released on November 6, 2016. Ten years after the original for Nintendo 3DS. Gameplay The core gameplay remains the same as the original popping numbered balloons in a variety of ways, to complement the now 3D comic book artstyle. The play mechanics involve performing one of three actions with the stylus in various combinations. Hit Markers - Operated by tapping numbered circles. Phrase Markers - Operated by tapping and holding the stylus on a ball within a circle while following it along a path. Spin Markers - Operated by spinning the stylus around the on-screen disc until bars on both sides light up. Quicktime Markers - Now quicktime events have been added into the story to change the narrative as well as missing balloons can hinder completion of a song and its story. The more markers achieved (especially in a row) the higher the end grade in A to E system. A song can end if no combos are reached with a string of note missed. S is a perfect rank. Unlike the first game, each grade has a name. 'S'tupendous 'A'mazing 'B'eat That 'C'ool-as-you-like 'D'id It 'E'lite-ish Each stage has three possible ends to a story, though always striving for the best ending will help progress and unlock the next stage. Multiplayer As well as returning four-player wireless local multi-cart play, the game features the same mode as online multiplayer via Nintendo Network. Story Each song undergoes their own personal stories, but overall the main plot journeys the aged Agents reunite, (who had since the original disbanded) to save the world from exaggerated problems. As the agents complete a song successfully, they earn more of their fame meter before taking on a cyberspace attack to their website, now the platform the Agents are commonly contacted by. Songlist The game features 20 main songs from the Western World, one from the original Ouendan game and one returning from the previous Elite Beat Agents as well as two other post-game bonus songs. Additionally the game features 3 bonus post-game songs that do not add to the overall story of the game. These are. Characters Cast and Crew Director: Keiichi Yano Writers: Kishiko Miyagi and Kôji Itô Voice Actors Cover Song Performers: Jason Paige I Set My Friends on Fire The Claypool Lennon Delirium Angela Michael The Subways Butterfly Boucher Kevin Ridel k-os Kei Imai of South 2 Camp Trivia *Two artists featured in the original game return with new songs, David Bowie and The Village People. **Additionally Jumping Jack Flash by The Rolling Stones Returns from the first game. *A Spotify playlist of the games songs can be viewed here. *The original game featured Jason Paige singing Steriogram - Walkie Talkie Man and Jamiroquai - "Canned Heat" *Unlike the first game, the game features a mixture of covers and original songs. 8 Covers, 14 originals. *Unlike the original, the Elite Beat Divas are available before the post-game, they are chosen for 3 songs and appear in the finale. *In the games files there are suggestions that three songs were considered at one time but cut for unknown reasons, though its speculated it was to preserve the teen rating of the game. The three are Poker Face by Lady Gaga, which people suggest were removed due to gambling references, Cake by the Ocean by DNCE which people suggest was removed due to sexual references and Mr. Brightside by The Killers, potentially removed due to the band names reference to 'killers'. *The song Fame by David Bowie is covered by The Claypool Lennon Delirium, and features vocals from Sean Lennon, the son of Fame's backing vocalist John Lennon. **Additionally the song was released in the same year as Sean Lennon's birth, 1975. *Coming Home by The 88 is the only album track in this game, every other song was released as a single. *First proper new article by since late 2012. Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Music Games Category:Rhythm Games Category:Games By Stelios7 Category:Sequels Category:2016